Far Longer Than Forever Walking Dead
by Gracie Miserables
Summary: This is going to be a paring for Rick Grimes. Jewel, Lori, Michonne, and Andrea. Enjoy
1. Far Longer Than Forever part 1

**Sorry I didn't finish Nightmare Before Christmas (Walking Dead Style). I'll try to get it done for you all. I'll also get all the stories that are going on finished as well. Enjoy this. This is to celebrate the love of Rick and Jewel, Rick and Andrea, Rick and Michonne, and Rick and Lori. This song from the Swan Princess will come in four parts for the couples. Enjoy them.**

* * *

Rick and Jewel

 _(Jewel)_

 _If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

 _And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

 _Rick, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _I'll hold in my heart_

 _It's almost like you're here with me_

 _Although we're far apart_

 _(Rick)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _As constant as a star_

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

 _(Jewel)_

 _Sure as the dawn brings the_ _sunrise_

 _We've an unshakable bond_

 _(Rick)_

 _Destined to last for a lifetime_

 _And beyond_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Jewel)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Jewel)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Rick)_

 _I made_

 _(Rick and Jewel)_

 _Everlasting vow_

 _To find a way to you_

 _Far Longer Than_ _Forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _(Jewel)_

 _And with your_ _love_

 _(Rick and Jewel)_

 _I'll never be alone_

 _(Jewel)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _Much stronger than forever_

 _(Jewel)_

 _And with your love I'll never be alone_

* * *

 **There's part one of this song. I know who to do next for this song. See you next time. If you have any questions about where I was I'll tell you. PM me or in the reviews. See you when the next chapter is done.**


	2. Far Longer Than Forever part 2

**Here's part 2. Enjoy who this paring is.**

* * *

Rick and Lori

 _(Lori)_

 _If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

 _And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

 _Rick, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _I'll hold in my heart_

 _It's almost like you're here with me_

 _Although we're far apart_

 _(Rick)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _As constant as a star_

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

 _(Lori)_

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

 _We've an unshakable bond_

 _(Rick)_

 _Destined to last for a lifetime_

 _And beyond_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Lori)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Lori)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Rick and Lori)_

 _I made an everlasting vow_

 _To find a way to you_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _(Lori)_

 _And with your love_

 _(Rick and Lori)_

 _I'll never be alone_

 _(Lori)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _Much stronger than forever_

 _(Lori)_

 _And with your love I'll never be alone_

* * *

 **There's part 2. I hoped you enjoyed. See you all in the next chapter of this little story.**


	3. Far Longer Than Forever part 3

**Here we are. Part 3 of the story. I'm going to make a bonus chapter for you all when this is done. Be prepared. Enjoy.:)**

* * *

Rick and Michonne

 _(Michonne)_

 _If I could break this spell,_ _I'd run to him today_

 _And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

 _Rick, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _I'll hold you in my heart_

 _It's almost like you're here with me_

 _Although we're far apart_

 _(Rick)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _As constant as a star_

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

 _(Michonne)_

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

 _We've an unshakable bond_

 _(Rick)_

 _Destined to last for a lifetime_

 _And beyond_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Michonne)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Michonne)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Rick and Michonne)_

 _I made an everlasting vow_

 _To find a way to you_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _(Michonne)_

 _And with your love_

 _(Rick and Michonne)_

 _I'll never be alone_

 _(Michonne)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _Much stronger than forever_

 _(Michonne)_

 _And with your love I'll never be alone_

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked part 3. Part 4 will be on it's way tonight. So will the bonus chapter. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Far Longer Than Forever part 4

**Here's part 4. I hoped you all enjoyed this story. Here's the one person that Rick got to have a relationship with in the comics, but not in the tv show. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rick and Andrea

 _(Andrea)_

 _If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

 _And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

 _Rick, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _I'll hold you in my heart_

 _It's almost like you're here with me_

 _Although we're far apart_

 _(Rick)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _As constant as a star_

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are_

 _(Andrea)_

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

 _We've an unshakable bond_

 _(Rick)_

 _Destined to last for a like time_

 _And beyond_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Andrea)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Andrea)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Rick and Andrea)_

 _I made an everlasting vow_

 _To find a way to you_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _(Andrea)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Rick)_

 _Much Stronger than forever_

 _(Andrea)_

 _And with your love I'll never be alone_

* * *

 **And there we go. Rick and Andrea sang the song in part 4. I hoped you all enjoyed. The bonus chapter will be here soon. The bonus chapter will not have Rick. Who could this couple be?;)**


	5. Far Longer Than Forever Bonus Chapter

**Here's the bonus chapter everyone. I got this story done in one night. I'm very glad you all liked this story. It is sad that this is the final part of this story. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Daryl and Beth

 _(Beth)_

 _If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today_

 _And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

 _Daryl, you and I were meant to be_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _I'll hold you in my heart_

 _It's almost like you're here with me_

 _Although we're far_ _apart_

 _(Daryl)  
_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _As constant as a sat_

 _I close my eyes_

 _And I am where you are_

 _(Beth)_

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

 _We've an unshakable bond_

 _(Daryl)_

 _Destined to last for a lifetime_

 _And beyond_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Beth)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Daryl)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Beth)_

 _I swear that I'll be true_

 _(Daryl and Beth)_

 _I made an everlasting vow_

 _To find a way to you_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _(Beth)_

 _And with your love_

 _(Daryl and Beth)_

 _I'll never be alone_

 _(Beth)_

 _Far Longer Than Forever_

 _(Daryl)_

 _Much stronger than forever_

 _(Beth)_

 _And with your love I'll never be alone_

* * *

 **There we go. The bonus chapter is done. I hoped you all enjoyed. Sorry Carol and Daryl shippers. I shipped Beth and Daryl since season 2. Rest in Peace Lori, Andrea, and Beth. I hoped you enjoyed and love these characters.**


End file.
